The Young and the Deathless
by WhiskeyMouth
Summary: Years after the Cullens left Bella, she finds herself in New York, strong and independent and no longer human. She's changed, and for the better, but what happens when she finds love? Rated M. Flashbacks. Some Bella/Edward ref.


_I don't really believe in author's notes, so just ignore this if you will._

_To some of you, this story will suck, and that's just your problem. Bella is not the willing, weak, and stupid fragile bitch that she is in the real books. I hate that Bella. This Bella, however, is dangerous, sarcastic, sexy, and just all over awesome. She's like a very sweet foreign chocolate. Hard and sexy on the outside, but when you get the inside, it's all gooey and sensual and inviting. _

_Basically, this is kind of just a teaser of how this story is gonna go. If you like, please review and tell me if I should continue, and if you don't, review and tell me I shouldn't. I don't see myself as a good writer, but I want to know if you do. Please let me know if I can fix anything, or review/pm with some suggestions or important comments. Thanks, and enjoy._

"Need help with anything, ma'am?" A male voice called from behind me. I smirked before turning around, still holding the black pumps I was examining.

"Not unless you want to help," I said seductively, gauging his reaction. The veins in his neck were pulsing deliciously, his heartbeat picking up pace as his facial expression turned from shock to confidence.

"Oh believe me, I do," He smirked, taking the pumps I handed to him and striding over to the register. I followed, twirling a lock of my chestnut hair in my fingers.

"What time do you get off?" I asked, still trying to be seductive as I leaned over the counter, licking my lips. His eyes followed my tongue's movements closely, causing his heart rate picking up again.

"Six," He answered, scanning the shoes and putting them in a bag. "Thirty-two fifty-four."

I sighed, and then grabbed his collar, pulling his face roughly to mine and crashing our lips together. A groan sounded from within his throat, the sound going straight to my core. It'd been too long. Way too long.

As soon as he was about to deepen the kiss, I pulled away, smirking.

"Keep the change," I laughed, taking the bag and shaking my ass as I walked out into the atrium of the mall, checking my watch. It was five sixteen, leaving me a while until I had dinner.

I dropped his body in the bushes by one of the mall entrances when no one was looking. A little too forcefully, maybe, because his neck snapped.

"Oops," I giggled, holding a hand up to my mouth.

"You okay, miss?" An elderly woman asked as she was coming out of the mall.

"No, I'm afraid not. It smells awful over here," I said, scrunching up my nose.

"Indeed it does," The woman smiled, walking off to where her car was parked.

I slipped on my new pumps, loving the feel of the satin inside. These kinds were hard to find nowadays. Examining myself in the mirror, I deemed myself worthy to go out. After all, tonight wasn't just for fun. I grabbed my clutch purse and cell phone and raced out of my hotel room, heading for the stairs. I didn't hear any heartbeats below, so I zipped down with vampire speed and entered the lobby, smiling at the doorman.

"Taxi!" I yelled as I walked out of the ground floor of my hotel, waving my hand above my head as I trotted to the sidewalk. As usual, several taxi's pulled up around me, the windows rolling down.

"Free! Free! Free for beautiful lady!" A foreign voice yelled from the taxi in front of me. I hopped into the passenger seat to find a very muscular Italian stallion grinning at me.

"Well hi," I smirked, gliding a hand over his right arm.

"You are very beautiful, like a goddess," He smiled at me, his brown eyes running over my face.

"And you're… damn," I breathed, causing him to laugh.

"What is your name, beautiful?" He asked.

"Bella," I smiled.

"Ah, you are Italian, too, no?" He asked, stroking the side of my face. Several car horns were honking behind us, bringing us out of whatever it was we were in.

"Where to, Bella?" He asked.

"Mid-Knight," I said, scooting over on the three-seat couch thingy and laying my head on his strong and broad shoulder. His scent was intoxicating. Not only was his blood practically calling for me to drain him, but his cologne was just… _oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._

"A nightclub girl? Very sexy," He purred, glancing at me and then back at the road. The things the vibrations in his chest did to me…

I'd never been this affected by a human before, and when I mean never, I mean _never_. The lust raging through my body was incredibly intoxicating. I just wanted for him to pull this taxi over and check us in at that sleazy hotel across the street, but I had business to do at the club.

Shaking myself out of the lust-induced fantasies that were dancing across my mind, I realized he was already parked at the curb in front of the club. A line was formed to the right of the glass doors, the muscled up bouncer keeping the eager people at bay.

"Well, it was nice to have such a… sexy and beautiful woman so close," The taxi driver smiled at me, glancing at my lips. He seemed a little hesitant, like he was scared to contemplate kissing me.

"Oh hell with it," I whispered, and jumped on him, my lips crashing against his hard. My tongue plunged into his mouth, dancing across his own. He groaned and found use of his own tongue, fighting for dominance. His hands, _oh his hands_, grabbed at my waist, pulling me onto his lap and then sneaking up the sides of my dress, sending shivers up my spine. Oh the things I wanted to do to him. I could see it now, him throwing me down on a bed and dropping his pants, then ripping his shirt of and then descending upon me in a lust-filled frenzy. I was wet just thinking about it.

I pulled away then, breathless, even though I shouldn't be. His eyes were dark with lust, as were mine, I assumed, and his breathing was ragged and irregular.

"I'd love to continue with whatever this is, the idea of doing it in the back of a taxi is _very_ appealing, but I have business to attend to," I smirked, running a hand down his very sculpted chest, practically groping his abs. _Was that an eight pack?_

"You are killing me, Bella," He groaned, throwing his head back in frustration. I laughed, then taking advantage of being on his lap, wiggled my ass a little, causing him to groan louder.

"Here," I smiled, handing him my business card.

"You are fashion designer?" He asked, looking at the company name below my number.

"Yes, and a very good one, too," I smirked, climbing off his lap and opening the door. "What do I owe you?"

"Just a promise that we'll continue what we started," He smirked back, his beautiful brown eyes twinkling.

"Trust me, we will. I never caught your name, though."

"Leonardo," He flashed a brilliantly white smile, clear of imperfections, even to my eyes. _Damn_.

"Sexy," I giggled, shutting the door and waving as he drove off. I sighed to myself, feeling like a part of me was instantly missing. _Oh hell_, I thought, thinking back to the only time I could remember of a human and vampire mating.

"You weren't mates, Bella, stop thinking about it," I said to myself quickly, not wanting to fall into that black hole again. Shivering, and not from the cold, I turned around and strutted up to the bouncer, willing my slutty attitude to come back.

"Bella," The bouncer nodded, motioning to the glass doors. I smiled and opened them, the pulsing bass and flashing lights hitting me instantly. I missed this, the clubs, the drinking, the atmosphere. It'd been a while.

I'd already captured the attention of several men, just by walking into the club. I headed strait for the bar, winking at a few guys and shaking my hips more than normal. I jumped onto one of the barstools and smiled at the bartender.

"Hey Bella," Jason smiled, wiping up a spill with a rag while pouring vodka into some concoction he was making.

"Hey J," I smiled back. "I'll take the regular."

"Alright," He laughed, grabbing vodka from the counter and pouring it into a glass, then adding some strawberry flavoring to it. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," I said, taking the drink and downing it one go.

Alcohol didn't even taste bad, for some reason, to vampires and didn't get us drunk or cause us to get hangovers, none of that human crap. It actually made our senses sharper, if that were easy to understand.

As I sat there, on this uncomfortable barstool, having Jason fill my cup up repeatedly, I couldn't help but get annoyed. Alec was supposed to show up the same time I was. I checked my phone, finding it was nine seventeen. If he didn't show up within the next three minutes, I was going to leave, whole assignment be damned.

About a minute later, I was getting ready to leave when Alec walked in, his red eyes meeting my own instantly. He smiled, and then walked over to me quickly, pulling out a folder from his blazer.

"What do you have for me?" I asked, taking the folder from him.

"There's nine of them this time, all one coven. The more important details are inside," Alec said, taking on his 'Corporal Alec' tone that he got when he gave me these assignments.

Opening the folder, I almost burst into tears.

On the left flap, there were a stack of pictures, about a hundred of them, all of them depicting the Cullens. The top image was of Emmett and Rosalie in bed at night, the sheets tangled all around them. I grabbed the photos and flipped through them, sadness, anger, and shock running through me.

Edward holding hands with some redhead bimbo. Carlisle, Esme, and another redhead bimbo with them at the grocery store, Alice holding a dress in a store, Rosalie playing the piano, Emmett and Jasper wrestling, Emmett playing XBOX.

"What is this?" I whispered, putting the photos back into the folder.

"Your new assignment. They all need to be dead by April," Alec grunted, and then got up from his barstool, heading for the doors.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't kill them, any of them. Even the bimbo twins.

I flipped the folder open again, and on the right flap there were nine papers, each one with details of each member of the coven.

Carlisle's was on top, followed by Esme's, then Jaspers, then Alice's. I flipped to the bottom two, hoping to glean more information on the redheads.

The first was Jasmine Hale, pretending to be twenty and studying in medical school. No gifts from what I could tell. She was kind of beautiful, in a weird way. Kind of like death. Beautiful, yet it was weird for it to be beautiful. I read the paragraph over her personality, and deemed that under different circumstances, she might come to be like another Alice to me.

The second redhead was Lavender Cullen, the one that was holding hands with Edward. _Lavender. What a name. She must be a bitch. _

Apparently the two publicly married less than a month ago in Canada. She was pretending to be nineteen, Edward posing as eighteen. She was just downright hideous, at least to me.

I scanned over the 'talents' section of her profile, and was shocked to find that she could send telepathic messages to anyone's mind.

_No wonder Edward loves her_.

"Damn, stupid Edward," I whispered, and caught a flash of movement somewhere in a corner. I snapped my head up, glancing around the room quickly. My red eyes locked on a pair of gold ones, a pair that were too familiar.

_Fuck. Edward ruins everything._

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought. _


End file.
